


Dance

by kristsune



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Modern AU, Queer Tango, dance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Bucky reflects on dancing with his partner.





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyuubi_wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuubi_wench/gifts), [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Just something that apparently had to happen thanks to this beautiful [piece](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/182515449304/genwrs-the-right-partner) Please enjoy.

The dance was when Bucky felt the most alive.

It helped that his dance partner, was also his partner in life. 

After the accident, after Bucky lost his arm, he thought he would never get to dance again, but then Steve found him, and breathed life into the dance like he never had before. 

Steve could lead him around the dance floor, but it never felt like a demand. Bucky never felt like he was forced into each movement, but guided perfectly. They were perfectly in sync, like as soon as they touched, their minds and bodies were one, and it showed. 

Every twist and turn, every stop and start, they moved as one being, gracing the dancefloor like a moving work of art. 

It wasn’t just their dancing that caught people’s attention, but the way they looked at each other, the soft caresses, and meaningful touches; everyone could tell that there was more between them than just the dance. 

As soon as the music started, everything else fell away, and it was just the two of them. Nothing else mattered but each other. Not the war, not the accident, not stresses of everyday life. They had each other, and the dance, and that was all they needed. 


End file.
